This invention relates to the field of bicycling, to be utilized with stationary exercise bicycles, mountain bicycles, and road bicycles. Its most important application would be used on bicycles for the avid mountain and road cyclists riding on hilly or mountainous terrain. Additionally, the average or "Sunday" rider can benefit from the numerous applications, conveniences, and adjustments that enhance comfort, lowered overall ride wind resistance, ridability, and safety to the user.